dragonadoptersfandomcom-20200222-history
Pterodragon
The lively Pterodragons have a very outgoing manner and when they set their mind to do soemthing they do it with such zeal that you can't help but admire their determination. They are very outgoing and love the company of others, faithful to all that befriend them. They love to fly and their acrobatic activites are often frolicsome as they love to just good around to the amusement of others. Only those people full of energy should adopt a Preodragon, as they can become impatient if you are unable to keep up with their hectic lifestyle. Pterodragons produce Reptile Scales as their secondary resource. Descriptions Hatchling The playful hatchling is so lively it's rare you will find them sleeping. They only have small tails and a small, beak like mouth. The back and wings have small markings on them, and the wing skin is currently connected to the hind legs making it impossible for them to fly as of yet. This cheerful looking dragon always enjoys the company of others and will happily join in any games the others wish to play. Child Their head features have gotten longer, and more chest scales have appeared on the body. They are now able to fly, flying so well that they can often be seen gliding on the air currents playing games, or just goofing around to the amusement of others. They are very outgoing, making friends easily, but impatient with those unable to keep up with them. Teenager The hyperactive teenager Pterodragons are so full of energy that they can still be seen flying into the long hours of the evenings, needing very little rest. Their body development is almost at its maximum, and markings have appeared along the neck area. They are very outgoing, and enjoy the company of any other dragon who is willing to join them in their acrobatic advantures and able to keep up! Adult The adult Pterodragons have calmed down a little, and are not so hyper these days, but still loves to fly. They can often be seen giving the younger dragons guidance in different aerial maneuvers. The wings have grown, the skin on the wings feeling like strong leather. More markings have appeared on the neck and back area, and more chest scales have appeared on the body. The Pterodragons tail are a lot shorter compared to the other species. Ancient The peaceful ancient Ptreodragons are calmer natured. They only difference in appearance to the adult is their neck, which has become a bit longer. Knowledgable in all aspects of dragon flight, they spend their time guiding the younger generations in their first flying lessons, to the more experienced flying techniques. They've still sistained that humorous streak that the Ptero is renowned for; never shy to amuse the others with a flying trick or two. Pixels Pterodragon_Egg.gif|Pterodragon Egg dd14777cd2924a0cfe0fbfbcf345c124.gif|Pterodragon Hatchling - Air 9761d8a4e55166e36f0aee837da3865f.gif|Pterodragon Hatchling - Water Ptero-1-Fire.gif|Pterodragon Hatchling - Fire Pterodragon Hatchling - Earth.gif|Pterodragon Hatchling - Earth Pterodragon Hatchling - Silver.gif|Pterodragon Hatchling - Silver Ptero-1-Gold.gif|Pterodragon Hatchling - Gold Ptero-2-Air.gif|Pterodragon Child - Air Pterodragon Child - Water.gif|Pterodragon Child - Water Ptero-2-Fire.gif|Pterodragon Child - Fire Ptero-2-Earth.gif|Pterodragon Child - Earth Ptero-2-Silver.gif|Pterodragon Child - Silver Ptero-2-Gold.gif|Pterodragon Child - Gold Ptero-3-Air.gif|Pterodragon Teenager - Air Ptero-3-Water.gif|Pterodragon Teenager- Water Ptero-3-Fire.gif|Pterodragon Teenager - Fire Ptero-3-Earth.gif|Pterodragon Teenager - Earth Ptero-3-Silver.gif|Pterodragon Teenager - Silver Pterodragon Teenager - Gold.gif|Pterodragon Teenager - Gold Pterodragon_Adult_-_Air.gif|Pterodragon Adult - Air Pterodragon_Adult_-_Water_zps454d579a.gif|Pterodragon Adult - Water Pterodragon Adult - Fire.gif|Pterodragon Adult - Fire Pterodragon Adult - Earth.gif|Pterodragon Adult - Earth Pterodragon_Adult_-_Silver_zps9d309f69.gif|Pterodragon Adult - Silver Pterodragon_Adult_-_Gold_zpse3776ff0.gif|Pterodragon Adult - Gold Pterodragon_Ancient_-_Air_zps2f20db77.gif|Pterodragon Ancient - Air Pterodragon Ancient - Water.gif|Pterodragon Ancient - Water Pterodragon_Ancient_-_Fire_zpsa11ac559.gif|Pterodragon Ancient - Fire Pterodragon_Ancient_-_Earth.gif|Pterodragon Ancient - Earth c2b6d7ca5be2c61e17e1eab669fc87b2.gif|Pterodragon Ancient - Silver Pterodragon_Adult_-_Gold.gif|Pterodragon Ancient - Gold Artwork Pterodragon1Egg.gif|Pterodragon Egg Pterodragon Air 1 Hatchling.gif|Pterodragon Hatchling - Air Pterodragon Earth 1 Hatchling.gif|Pterodragon Hatchling - Earth Pterodragon Fire 1 Hatchling.gif|Pterodragon Hatchling - Fire Pterodragon Water 1 Hatchling.gif|Pterodragon Hatchling - Water Pterodragon Silver 1 Hatchling.gif|Pterodragon Hatchling - Silver Pterodragon Gold 1 Hatchling.gif|Pterodragon Hatchling - Gold Pterodragon Air 2 Child.gif|Pterodragon Child - Air Pterodragon Earth 2 Child.gif|Pterodragon Child - Earth Pterodragon Fire 2 Child.gif|Pterodragon Child - Fire Pterodragon Water 2 Child.gif|Pterodragon Child - Water Pterodragon Silver 2 Child.gif|Pterodragon Child - Silver Pterodragon Gold 2 Child.gif|Pterodragon Child - Gold Pterodragon Air 3 Teen.gif|Pterodragon Teenager - Air Pterodragon Earth 3 Teen.gif|Pterodragon Teenager - Earth Pterodragon Fire 3 Teen.gif|Pterodragon Teenager - Fire Pterodragon Water 3 Teen.gif|Pterodragon Teenager - Water Pterodragon Silver 3 Teen.gif|Pterodragon Teenager - Silver Pterodragon Gold 3 Teen.gif|Pterodragon Teenager - Gold Pterodragon Air 4 Adult.gif|Pterodragon Adult - Air Pterodragon Earth 4 Adult.gif|Pterodragon Adult - Earth Pterodragon Fire 4 Adult.gif|Pterodragon Adult - Fire Pterodragon Water 4 Adult.gif|Pterodragon Adult - Water Pterodragon Silver 4 Adult.gif|Pterodragon Adult - Silver Pterodragon Gold 4 Adult.gif|Pterodragon Adult - Gold Pterodragon Air 5 Ancient.gif|Pterodragon Ancient - Air Pterodragon Earth 5 Ancient.gif|Pterodragon Ancient - Earth Pterodragon Fire 5 Ancient.gif|Pterodragon Ancient - Fire Pterodragon Water 5 Ancient.gif|Pterodragon Ancient - Water Pterodragon Silver 5 Ancient.gif|Pterodragon Ancient - Silver Pterodragon Gold 5 Ancient.gif|Pterodragon Ancient - Gold Category:The Dragons